<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тьма из Тихого мира by Rashiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260939">Тьма из Тихого мира</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro'>Rashiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, Horror, Mysticism, Nightmares, Psychological Horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В Тихом мире сны меняются: становятся мрачными, гнетущими.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тьма из Тихого мира</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета - Вэл.</p>
<p>Написано на Фандомную рулетку '20 на @diary.ru.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В Тихом мире сны меняются: становятся мрачными, гнетущими. Обнимающими осклизлыми плетьми-руками. Сдавливающими лёгкие до того самого момента, когда ты просыпаешься с немым криком на губах.</p>
<p>После первой встречи с троллем из снов Эмиля пропадают цвета. Остаются лишь белый, серый. И чёрный. Ещё чернее. Самый чёрный. Эмиль знает, что смотреть нужно только на белое, и то недолго; задержишь взгляд — тьма пожрёт тебя. Она всегда там: под снегом, подо льдом.</p>
<p>Уже под кожей.</p>
<p>Эмиль боится засыпать. Тянет до последнего. Перешёптывается с Рейниром, силясь разобрать быструю и тихую исландскую речь. Это отвлекает, заставляет переключиться на что-то простое — на самом деле сложное — и совсем нестрашное.</p>
<p>Но будто бы так будет длиться вечно. Сигрюн рявкает, что отправит их обоих спать на улицу — к троллям, и Рейнир испуганно отворачивается к Миккелю. Наверняка не понял ни слова, но интонации — у Сигрюн они всегда на высоте — не предвещают ничего хорошего.</p>
<p>Тишина окутывает котанк, заставляя тьму проснуться, вылезти из углов и протянуть скрюченные пальцы к Эмилю.</p>
<p>Нет. Нет, нет, нет!</p>
<p>Эмиль натягивает одеяло на голову, как маленький. Раньше это помогало, но не сейчас. Сейчас в глазах тьмы все те тролли, что бродят вокруг котанка. Те, что уже нападали на Эмиля. Те, что нападут в будущем.</p>
<p>Те, что могут его сожрать.</p>
<p>Они шуршат под койкой, бродят в коридоре, спят на водительском кресле. Эмилю чудятся их голоса — на исковерканном шведском, исландском, норвежском... На всех тех языках, что Эмиль когда-то слышал. Хриплые, звонкие, ласковые — они все зовут к себе. Сулят нечто заманчивое, но Эмиль затыкает уши, убеждая себя, что это ему только кажется — он же иммунный, он не может заразиться. И он уж точно не маг. Он не может слышать голоса троллей.</p>
<p>Койка прогибается под чужим весом, и Эмиль забывает как дышать. Зажмуривается до боли в глазах и слушает, слушает, слушает... Силится услышать что-то знакомое, что спугнёт морок.</p>
<p>Миккель всхрапывает, и Эмиль резко открывает глаза.</p>
<p>Киса поднимает голову и моргает. Смотрит сонно и спокойно, словно говоря: «Здесь нет никаких троллей». Эмиль выдыхает и прижимается спиной к стене, заворачивается в одеяло поплотнее и смотрит в чёрный провал коридора.</p>
<p>Делает то, что делать нельзя.</p>
<p>Тьма оборачивается к нему, щурит провалы глаз и выбрасывает щупальца: они ползут по стенам, по полу. Вырастают прямо перед лицом и легко-легко царапают край подушки. Закроешь глаза — сожрут, оставишь открытыми — тоже.</p>
<p>Замкнутый круг на каждую ночь.</p>
<p>Иногда не спать кажется совсем уж плохой идеей, и Эмиль изматывает себя физически, чтобы вечером заснуть, едва голова коснётся подушки. </p>
<p>Сны, впрочем, тоже приходят мгновенно.</p>
<p>Обхватывают сердце холодными пальцами, а шею — плетьми. Вдох-выдох. В глазах напротив — пустота, на дне которой разворачивается что-то огромное и мерзкое. Вдох-выдох. Чужое присутствие заставляет замереть, застыть. Притвориться ничем. </p>
<p>Меня здесь нет. Меня здесь нет. Меня здесь нет, нет, нет...</p>
<p>Эмиль дрожит, по спине стекает холодный пот, а рот раскрывается в беззвучном крике.</p>
<p>Хуже снов только их ожидание. Хуже ожидания — сны.</p>
<p>Сколько раз за ночь это повторится?</p>
<p>Шорох сверху заставляет затаиться и зажмуриться. Накрыть голову одеялом, скрючиться и сжать зубы. Орать в голове дурацкие песни, считать задом наперёд от ста, вспоминать все финские слова, которые когда-либо слышал от Лалли в свой адрес.</p>
<p>Шорох превращается в шаги, в скрежет когтей по металлу, в щёлканье зубов. В противный визг предвкушения.</p>
<p>Пожалуйста, пусть это закончится!..</p>
<p>Измученный, Эмиль забывается только с рассветом. С приходом Лалли, который приносит с собой холод и запахи Тихого мира. На самом деле от Лалли пахнет только им самим и дезраствором, которым его щедро облил Миккель, но Эмиль считает иначе.</p>
<p>Тихий мир пахнет остро — опасностью, пустотой. Смертью.</p>
<p>Эмиль никому не говорит об этом — засмеют. Для всех остальных Тихий мир пахнет истлевшими вещами, свежестью ничем не сдерживаемого ветра. Свободой. Кажется, никто не боится его так, как боится Эмиль.</p>
<p>Лалли бродит ночами по Тихому миру, видит его таким, каким Эмилю и не снилось — или как раз наоборот, — и совсем не боится. Эмилю хочется забрать себе хотя бы частичку этой храбрости, чтобы спокойно спать.</p>
<p>Он свешивает руку с кровати, касаясь чужих холодных пальцев. Лалли сразу же отдёргивает ладонь и шипит — совсем как кот. Эмиль выдыхает: теперь тьма к нему не придёт. Тьма боится Лалли.</p>
<p>На рассвете сны Эмиля самые спокойные. Их просто нет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>